


Work out Partners

by SmilieDumdum



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilieDumdum/pseuds/SmilieDumdum
Summary: Trencil and Jimothan meet up for a jogging session! They're both strongly pining after one another, and are both aware of it, but too dumb to actually ask each other out.
Relationships: Jimothan Botch/Trencil Varnnia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Cryptids





	Work out Partners

Trencil was never particularly keen on working out. He didn't find any flaw in his build, and without exercise (or at least, the type you do purely for keeping healthy) he was still quite strong. Maybe some would consider the vampirism cheating but it's not like Trencil could help it. He didn't find a strong enough enjoyment in exercise to consider getting into it, hobby or otherwise.  
However, when Jimothan asked if he'd like to go jogging with him, he couldn't find it in him to decline. Trencil walked around plenty, especially during the night, so running couldn't be much more difficult. He knew he had plenty of stamina. He knew he could sprint pretty well, though long distance running might need some getting used to.  
He wasn't particularly worried about all that though. When he thought about running with Jimothan he concentrated more on the Jimothan aspect of it. He couldn't help but be attracted by that man, there was something so homely and comfortable despite his tough exterior. Trencil could tell there was more to this man than he let on too, and he was curious to figure him out.

Jimothan was kind enough to set their meet ups at evening, when the sun wasn't as high and hot and bothersome. Trencil had come to the park early to make sure he didn't keep Jimothan waiting, but came to find Jimothan had done the same thing. Jimothan greeted Trencil with a hearty handshake and smile. His calloused hands make Trencil feel a tad bit more light headed.  
"I'm glad you could come! Hope I can keep up, I might be a bit rusty."  
Trencil found himself smiling despite himself. His grip on Jimothan's hand held for a little longer than necessary.  
"I'm sure you'll do fine. I'm not much of a jogger so I doubt you'll struggle to keep up."  
"That's a fair point. And if it gets too difficult we can always walk instead, right?"  
Trencil nodded. He would prefer to walk, no doubt, but he wasn't going to disappoint Jim.  
"I'm ready when you are, Jimothan."  
Jim had to repress a shiver. Something about the way Trencil said his name in full caused that kind of reaction in him.   
"Alright! We'll start with walking for ten minutes to warm up, and then ease in to a slow jog, alright?"  
Trencil nodded again, and Jim lead the way. 

"So what got you back into exercise, if you don't mind me asking?"  
Trencil hummed. The fact he was taller than Jimothan meant he was about to keep up easily, strides wide and elegant. Jimothan pondering the question for a bit.  
"Well, I kind of realised I'm not getting any younger, you know? Returning to some healthier habits seemed appealing. Gotta do what I can to keep what youth I have, right?"  
"There's nothing wrong with aging. I think it rather suits you, you seem refined, mature. A degree of wisdom, and yet, you haven't lost your cheeriness."  
Jimothan glanced at Trencil as he said this. He could feel his cheeks heating up, and definitely didn't want Trencil to notice.  
"Heh, you flatter me... And yet, so hypocritical..."  
Trencil had to repress a giggle at Jim's retort.  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?"  
"Well... I can tell you like to act mysterious, but you're so passionate about the things you love. It's pretty endearing."  
Trencil could feel heat coming to his cheeks.  
"Not to mention you're quite the handsome devil yourself."  
This time he couldn't help but let a giggle slipped out, and averted his gaze when Jimothan looked to him.  
"Are you thinking flattery will get you somewhere, Jimothan?"  
"Hm. I'm not sure, will it?"  
Trencil was surprised at the flirting, for sure. Jimothan hadn't been very forward until now, typically he'd shy away with red on his cheeks at Trencil's flirtatious comments. Yet, Trencil couldn't say he would complain, this was a rather nice change of pace. Speaking if pacing...

"You ready to speed up, or are you already overheating?"  
"Oh quiet. I'm fine, let's carry on."  
The two began a light jog. Trencil focused on matching pace with Jim, though the difference in height did make that a little difficult. He found himself glancing down to Jim's legs. He was wearing shorts, so Trencil could see them quite well- There was definitely some thickness to his thighs, but that made them look quite comfortable. The kind of lap that would nice to lay a head on. Or sit on, a soft seat. Jim's calves were defined quite nicely, too. And the area above was... Wow... Trencil looked up when he realised he was basically checking out Jim's ass. Whoops. Jim glanced back just before Trencil looked up, however, leading him to smirk.  
"Admiring the view?"  
"Hum?"  
"How does it look?"  
Trencil blinked at Jim, cheeks going darker. Did he notice? Was Trencil being too obvious?  
"Ah- I mean- the trees are rather nice..."  
"Mm, yes, they are colourful at this time of the year."  
Trencil felt a short wave of relief wash over him.  
"Seems your attention is taken by more Full things, though, huh?"  
Trencil spluttered. So Jim Had noticed!  
"I-I don't know what you're alluring to!"  
Jim laughed, lightly nudging Trencil's side.  
"Don't worry! It's quite the ego boost knowing that it's admired!"  
"Jimothan!"  
"That's my name, don't wear it out~"  
Trencil groaned, picking up the pace just slightly to avoid the smug look Jim was giving him. He couldn't get more embarrassed if he tried. Though, the now yearning thoughts running through his head were definitely giving him reason to be. Jim softly chuckled to himself as he watched Trencil. He may have also gotten a nice view of his own, now that Trencil was taking the lead. The latter was less inclined to notice, however, due to his previous embarrassment.

Eventually Jim caught up to Trencil, after giving him time to recover.  
"And I thought work out partners were supposed to jog together. You're eager to move, aren't you?"  
"Perhaps. Tho i do hope we try methods of exercise other than jogging. There are other parts of the body to work out, after all."  
"Really? And what did you have in mind?"  
Trencil hummed as he thought. There was no doubt a huge amount of things he would love to do with Jim.   
"I heard dancing is a good way to exercise. It's been a while since I've danced, but I haven't had a partner in a while."  
"Well, sorry to disappoint but I've got two left feet."  
"Nonsense. Anyone can memorize the steps to a dance with enough practice. I'd be willing to teach you."  
"Oh, exciting! What dances would you be up to teaching me, then?"  
"Well, ballroom and waltzes are my specialty. I'm rather good at gliding effortlessly over the dancefloor..."  
Trencil glanced to Jim as a smirk grew on his face.   
"Yet... I'd like to see how good you'd look on a pole."  
It took a moment for that last one to register. Jim spluttered, turning bright red. He stared wide eyes at Trencil as he burst into laughter. Trencil had to slow back down to a walk to clutch his stomach.  
"Oh, your face! My goodness, I didn't expect such a reaction, oh that is truly priceless!"  
Jim's shock subsided slightly as he realised Trencil had been pulling his leg. And yet, a lingering thought of the other dancing in such a way... Jim's blush wasn't going down.  
"O-oh come on, it's hard to tell when you joke! You say everything so... In such a Matter-of-fact way!"  
"Exactly! That's why it's so easy to surprise you, dear Jimothan. And so delightful!"  
"Aww, shush."  
Jim waved a hand, looking away. Trencil always had to take him by surprise! It flustered him to no end.  
"My my, so moody at getting caught out~ I'd have thought you'd be used to the hot cheeks around me, with how often you blush."  
"I said shush! Don't you start with your taunting now!"  
"You started it."  
"I didn't talk about Pole dancing, though!"  
"Heheh, no, but if you do want to try that I wouldn't mind us going together."  
"If you don't stop I might actually run away. I'm warmed up, I could!"  
"Yes, you definitely are warmed up, aren't you~?"  
Jim let out a groan. He got back into a jog, Trencil skipping after him.

"You know, even if you did run... I am quite fond of a good chase. And it's been a while since I've had, ah, Worthy Prey."  
"I'm going to scream-"  
Jim's face was burning. He couldn't even blame it on the exercise, seeing as they hadn't exactly done much of it. Trencil was softly cackling to himself, once again finding Jim's bashful nature amusing and so very precious.  
"Well, There's no one out here. No one would know that I'm making you scream-"  
"DON'T-! Don't say it like that!"  
Jim gasped, covering his face with a hand. More cackles followed his gasp.  
"Like I said, there's no one around! I'm sure a bit of cheekiness is allowed."  
"Oh, you're being Far more than cheeky..."  
"Perhaps... But you like it."  
"Lies! It's embarrassing! Plus it looks like I'm all hot and struggling to run!  
"You definitely don't look bad when you're hot and sweaty~ And you're hiding a smile as we speak."  
"I am Not smiling."  
"Then uncover your mouth."  
Jim huffed, keeping that hand firmly in place. Trencil hummed, jogging closer.  
"Jiiiiiim~"  
"No."  
"Jiiiiiiiim~!"  
"That's it-"  
Jim darted forward, breaking into a run before the other could snatch his hand up. Trencil gasped as Jimothan took off but a smile soon spread across his features.  
"I guess he wanted a chase after all~"  
Trencil soon followed suits, charging after the other. He was already cackling in delight.

Jim did have one advantage, and that was that he knew this park off by heart from his younger jogging days. This meant that he could not only avoid any dead ends but keep away from more populated areas... He wouldn't want to be caught by Trencil in front of others. Not that he was going to let himself be caught! He took to the more woody areas too, feeling slightly safer under cover. Not to mention there was a field down the path he ran down, which could be the perfect place to hide.  
Trencil's advantages did outweigh Jimothan's, however. As a vampire, he was a natural hunter. Chasing someone down was childsplay to him. No doubt, he was going to toy with Jim a little more before catching him. He kept somewhat behind, but close enough to keep Jim sprinting. Soon, though, Trencil slowed, knowing Jimothan would too.

The path Jim had followed soon lead out to the grass field. The grass was particularly tall here, no doubt easy to get lost in. Trencil was surprised when Jim went head first into the grass.  
"Oh? You think you can escape me that easily? My darling you couldn't be more wrong~!"  
Trencil dipped into the grass, pressing through. He was slightly taller than the grass, so he could see the immediate area around him. It was harder to make out further ahead. It was also hard to be silent, the grass being so dense you had push them to the side to get past. Though this did mean that pausing and listening gave away Jimothan's position, the rustling of movement obvious. Trencil would follow the sound, pausing on occasion to listen for him. When he was closer he called out.  
"Oh dear Jiiiimothaaaan~ I'm getting closer~"  
The rustling stopped. Trencil smiled, knowing he had made Jim nervous.  
"I know Exactly where you aaaare..."  
Trencil's ear twitched as he hears another rustle, and slowly parted grass to minimise his own sound. He didn't want Jim knowing when he was about to pounce. It's far more fun surprising him.

Jim, however, was staying put as he strained to listen. His hearing wasn't as refined as that of a vampire's. He was trying to keep his breath quite, but the adrenaline rush and Trencil's taunting had put him on edge, nerves bubbling in his stomach. What exactly was Trencil planning on doing when he caught him? Chances are nothing Jim couldn't handle, but not knowing made his nerves worse. He tensed when Trencil spoke again- He sounded closer.  
"Oh my deeeeaaar~ If you come to me, I'll consider going easy on you~"  
What does that mean? Go easy on him? That particular sentence was followed by cackling, leading Jim to believe he wasn't being entirely truthful. Jim took a deep breath. He wasn't going to go to Trencil! It's not like he would know if it would be easier on him anyway. If Trencil wanted to catch him so badly, he'd have to work for it...  
He took to running again, going for the direction that was opposite to Trencil's voice.   
Oh what a mistake that was.

When Trencil heard the hasty rustling he grinned wide, following after it. Only, not directly. Tencil had a simple plan. He ended up slipping past the noise, quick and quiet as he overtook it. He took place directly in front, grinning manically as he heard it come ever closer to him. Trencil saw the grass nearby shift before stopping. The noise stopped too as Jimothan pausing to listen. Carefully, slowly, Trencil tucked back some grass- and There he saw his prey, head strained back as he tried to listen behind him. Trencil couldn't possible grin wider.  
"Found you~"  
Jimothan yelped as Trencil stepped forward, head whirling to face him. Trencil was upon him before Jimothan could think to try and scramble away. The two fell admist a bed of grass, Trencil looming over Jimothan with quite the intimidating aura. Jimothan had a very nervous, wobbly smile on his face.  
"O-oh, hi there, d-didn't expect to see you in this big o-old grass field!"  
Trencil giggled at the stutter in Jimothan's voice, reaching up to brush some stray hair from his face. Jimothan flinched.  
"While it's indeed an adorable sight, why are you so tense, dear?"  
"I am not "adorable"! And- perhaps the lingering threats of you, uh, doing something? You were quite vague..."  
"Oh, yes, that~! I almost forgot~"  
Trencil bared his teeth in a surprisingly sadist smile. He tugged Jimothan's shirt to reveal his neck.  
"A good chase always works up a thirst..."

Jim's heart sank. His face went beet red, shock obvious on his face.  
"Th-thirst?"  
The fangs were so noticeable now. So sharp and dangerous... And alluring. Jim's butterflies were raging in his stomach now.  
"Oh yes..."  
Trencil slowly leaned closer, smirk present in his voice. It became a gentle purr in Jimothan's ear.  
"And isn't it so lucky for me that you look so Delicious right now..."  
"O-Oh-"  
Jim's voice could barely get above a whisper. His throat was seizing up at the intimidation. He as so close, he was so close, so close. And about to get closer. Jim could feel his breath against his neck, and this time he couldn't repress a shiver.  
"Nervous, are we~?"  
Jim would have replied No, of course not! If he had a voice left in him. He didn't realize how much some simple intimidation affected him. Trencil smiled at the silence.  
"Bless~"  
He placed his lips upon Jim's neck. Jim sucked in a breath, tensing up, preparing himself.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFBFBFBF-"  
"WAAAAAAAH-! TrrrEEENCIIIL!"  
Trencil burst into laughter at Jimothan's indignant yell. Jimothan held his neck, practically pouting at Trencil.  
"My gosh! Yohou are So eheasy to surprise!"  
"Oh come on! What are you, five?"  
Trencil covered his mouth as he tittered, glancing down to Jim.  
"Awww, did you want me to bite you instead?"  
"Ah- shut up!"  
"Oh, you do! That's so precious! And, I must admit, it was completely adorable how willing you were to submit to a bite. Had I not been in a more playful mood I might not have resisted one!"  
Jimothan spluttered once more, hiding his face. He didn't know how much more he can take of this.  
"Shut up! I'm not adorable, quit calling me that!"  
"Oh, don't be so coy! You Are, you're the cutest man I know! I could pinch your cheeks and ruffle your hair right now~"  
"Stop talking, dear god, or I will Scream."  
Trencil laughed again, taking Jimothan's wrists to softly tug his hands down.  
"Well then I'd better silence you, then, hm~?"  
"What does that m-"  
Jimothan stopped as he took in Trencil's face. The way his eyes flicked down and up again. How he bit his lip. Jimothan got what he wanted to do.  
"Ah, well... This isn't what I was expecting out of a work out session..."  
"Oh, what, you expected me to actually exercise? Terribly sorry for bringing you off topic. I really can't help bu- Mm-!"  
Jimothan cut the other off, pulling him down into a kiss. Chances are he was about to tease more anyway. Plus... It's what the both of them wanted to do.

Trencil melted into the kiss, moving nearer to Jim. Hands tangled in hair, the two yearning for the affection. Their chests bumped together with how close they were, not allowing any space between them. Trencil only pulled away to take a breath.  
"Oh my..."  
"Hah... I'm not the only one who can get surprised~"  
Trencil softly tittered, resting his forehead against Jim's as he purred.  
"It does seem to be that way. I can't say I'd complain."  
Jim smiled, arms wrapping around Trencil.  
"Now... I've got a question.."  
"Hum?"  
"... Is my lap as comfortable as you thought it'd be~?"  
"Oh, be quiet!"  
"Honest, honest, what would you rate out of ten?"  
"Jimothan, I Will make you scream."  
"Terrifying words from the man sat on my lap."  
Trencil growled, making Jim's heart skip a beat.  
"Duly noted!"  
Trencil chuckled, clasping Jim's jaw.  
"You are far too precious. Intimidated by a little growl? It really won't be hard to have my way around you well it?"  
"Yeesh, you're right, you Are going to make me scream.."  
"Oh you know it."  
"WAIT-! N-no thats not what- AAaaaaaah-!"  
Trencil laughed at Jimothan's flustered yelling and pulled him into a hug. Jim hid his face in his hands, but leaned into it. He half-heartedly mumbled into Trencil's shoulder.  
"Why must you torment me so?"  
Trencil softly chuckled, pulling back to tilt Jim's chin up.  
"Because seeing you bashful and flattered makes my heart soar, my love. There's nothing more appealing and beautiful to my eyes. The way the red of your eyes matches the blush of your cheeks makes your imagr turn in my head for hours on end."  
"Oh my god... I'm gonna die..."  
Trencil laughed.  
"Drama queen!"  
"You can't say anything about being a drama queen when you're sat on my lap! You and your embarrassing words..."  
Trencil raised an eyebrow.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"It, uhm, well-"  
Jimothan stuttered and looked away. Trencil really didn't need to do much.  
"I-it means I'm getting a dead leg, that's what-!"  
Trencil chuckled, kissing Jimothan's cheek before standing.  
"Maybe if you stop trying to tease back, I'd have a little mercy."  
"Lies. You don't know the meaning of the word."

Jimothan glanced back up as Trencil held out a hand for him. He took his hand, grunting at being plucked off the floor quite effortlessly. Trencil dusted himself off.  
"You ought to dust yourself off too, you have a few pieces of grass stuck to you back."  
Jimothan did just that, keeping his eyes averted from Trencil. He noticed the grass they had laid in didn't stretch back up. Had they really been laying on it for that long?  
"You say I'm merciless, but I can't help but feel you like that. Tell me, Jimothan, don't you like my cheeky, ruthless side?"  
"Ah... I can neither confirm, nor deny-"  
"I knew it!"  
Jimothan let out a long sigh, but couldn't repress the smile on his face. Trencil noticed this and smiled in return.   
"Would you say we've done enough exercise for today?"  
"You chased me through the park! That's plenty!"  
Trencil barked out a laugh and Jim couldn't help but laugh too. 

"Aha... There is one problem."  
"Hum?"  
"Uhm. It's going to get dark soon and... I'm not entirely sure which direction we came from."  
Trencil blinked at Jim. The two shared a dumbfounded glance.  
"Oh dear..."  
"Worst case scenario, no one ever sees us again and we live out here in solitude."  
"That doesn't actually sound that bad."  
Jimothan laughed, taking hold of Trencil's hand.  
"I say we pick a direction and stick of it. Hopefully, we find civilization once more."  
Trencil nodded. The two set off, a hand in hand, wondering through the grass field.  
They'll find their way home eventually.


End file.
